To Create a Better Forever
by htbookreader1
Summary: sequal to "he would move heaven and earth" everyone is back from france but there is still a kingdom to recover, a king that needs to come home...and what happens when another woman tries to come in between the newlyweded Robin and Marian? please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!! guess what?? this is the first chapter of the sequal to "He would move heaven and earth" If you liked that you're going to love this...i hope...anyway i hope that you all enjoy and read and review this to tell me what you think as i have never done a sequal before...also here's an intersting note it is october 24th...ten days after robin hood's birthday (well the birthday bbc gave him) dont ask me why i know that...i just do...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin hood....i wish i did because i love him so...I do however, own the first two characters you will meet...Brian of Kent, and Martin of Longborough...otherthan them i own zip...nada...niete...zero...nothing...**

**To Create A Better Forever**

**Chapter One: Unremarkable Happiness**

The day had begun unremarkably. It began with a sunrise in the east and clouds bedecking the blue sky. It began with the songs of birds and the rustling of leaves in Sherwood Forest. And it began too, with the familiar screams of peasants and serfs calling out for justice. While the sheriff was gone they suffered under the rule of one Brian of Kent. Brian of Kent had been the sheriff's master at arms but due to the sheriff's lengthy absence he proclaimed himself the new high sheriff of Nottingham.

At this moment he was sitting in the sheriff's chair in the great hall. It was ten o'clock in the morning on this unremarkable day. Brian was eating breakfast. Everything on the table had been stolen from farmers' fields. Brian smiled as he wolfed down a helping of eggs. This was looking to be like a pleasant morning, for a Monday.

The doors to the great hall were suddenly thrust open and Brian's lieutenant, Sir Martin of Longborough, strode in calmly.

Well…at least he _appeared_ calm.

"Good morning my lord," mumbled Martian.

Brian looked up from his eggs at the intruder. He smiled. "Martin, how is your wife?"

Martin raised a brow. "Well my lord Isabella is…"

"Tut-tut-tut," replied Brian, "do you think I care about your wife?"

Martin shook his head.

"You have interrupted my breakfast," barked Brian. "What is your excuse?"

Martin had news to give to his master. This news, which he was terrified to give, would be even worse for Brian to receive. Martin forced his shivering spine to halt in its course. He fought the threatening sweat that would drop in little beads down his aching forehead.

It was all about the appearance of calm.

"I said," said Brian impatiently, "what is your excuse?"

"The ships have just docked at port," replied Martin

"Yes and?"

"Sources…spies really…report that, that," Martin coughed.

Brian rolled his eyes. "There are other ways of making you talk normally." He lightly tapped the dagger he had been using to cut up his pork.

"Spies report that _he_ is back home."

"Vasey?" Brian asked and then laughed. "We are strong enough to deal with that windbag. He was too soft on these serfs wasn't he Martin?"

Martin nodded. "Vasey is not back, he is dead."

Brian laughed viciously and clapped his hands so loudly that the entire castle seemed to be in applause. But then it quickly died away as Brian asked, "If the sheriff is dead then who is…" And then he figured it out. "Tell me it is not…it could not be…"

"My lord," said Martin. He began to speak when suddenly someone else entered the great hall. It was a woman. She had long black curly hair which she kept down. She wore a beautiful blue dress and no jewelry. Yet the woman did not need any jewelry to accent her beauty. She stood by Martin.

"Must you always interrupt me?" asked Martin angrily as he slapped the woman's face.

The woman dropped her eyes. They were filled with tears and fiery anger at the way her husband dared to treat her. One day she would run away and leave him forever. One day she would get out of this miserable county, this miserable country and just leave…

One day…

"Isabella," said Martin to his wife, "go back to our quarters. Wait for me…" He smiled mischievously at her and touched her inflamed cheek with his cold fingertips. Then he snapped his fingers and moved his head towards the exit of the door.

Isabella quietly began to walk out of the room. Suddenly she stopped and looked back at the two men who controlled everything and ruined her life.

"By the way," said Isabella with a mischievous smile of her own, "the spies have confirmed it: Robin Hood has returned." Then she closed the doors to the great hall and laughed all the way back to her quarters.

Sometimes she could make life more tolerable. Sometimes…

Brian shook his head. "You need to control your wife better Martin."

Martin nodded. "She speaks when she should not. I should never have bought her from that impetuous brother of hers." Martin shrugged.

"Don't you get it?" Brian asked angrily standing up and knocking the plate of eggs and pork to the floor. The plate clattered as it hit the cold stone floor and shattered into a million pieces.

Martin remained stiff in front of his master. He was silent. The idea of saying nothing was a much better choice than saying the wrong thing and facing his master's wrath. Everyone had his place in the world. It was the position you were born to have and to hold to the end of your days. He was sheriff Brian's lieutenant and master. He was the husband of Isabella Gisborne and therefore her lord and master. Everyone had there place…

But some people did not believe in the order of society. Some people fought against restrictive orders because they believed in the supposed justice and freedom. But all that sprouted out of their supposed justice was disorder, anarchy, and chaos.

Brian had taught him that, and Brian had been taught such things by Vasey. There was a long and glorious tradition of this belief. Only with this strong steadfast belief in social order could you rule with a strong iron fist.

"How could you not have seen this coming?" screamed Brian angrily walking up to face Martin. Though Martin was considerably taller than his master, Brian's furious scream brought Martin metaphorically down in size a few inches.

"My lord we believed him to be dead," said Martin.

"Obviously," said Brian grabbing Martin's collar, "you believed incorrectly!"

He thrust Martin backwards almost knocking him to the floor.

"What should we do?" asked Martin regaining his balance.

Brian brushed himself off and smiled wickedly. "I want you to kill him, and all of his outlaw friends. I want you to do what no one else has been able to do before. Kill Robin Hood."

Martin blinked. "My lord, there is a reason why no one else has been able to kill him before."

Brian nodded. "Yeah, because they were not good enough, they were not strong enough. To be frank, they were not me."

"You have a plan then?" Martin was interested.

Brian nodded. "But it involves you too."

"Me?" Martin pointed to himself.

"Well I'm not going to dirty my hands with his murder, I am the sheriff of Nottingham!" At this Brian began to clean his hands as if he was Pontius Pilate himself cleaning off his hands of the blood of Jesus. As if he was, with this action, bestowing all the death onto Martin of Kent, onto the peoples' hands.

This rage unwillingly sent a shiver through Martin's spine.

"We will need to involve another in our plan," said Brian quietly.

Suddenly, this unremarkable day was beginning to turn remarkable. The sun, which had previously shone, in the clear sky, was hidden by clouds. And these clouds began to darken and scream as if they were enraged by the sheriff's deals and schemes.

"Who?"

"Your wife," said Brian with a smile, "shall help us weed out these outlaws from their hiding places so we can kill them for all of Nottingham to see."

"Isabella?" Martin asked with bewilderment.

"Yes," answered Brian. "Isabella."

"What if she refuses?" asked Martin too curious and in awe to retain his formerly cool posture.

Brian fingered his sword with delight when suddenly he winced. There was clear red blood on his index finger. He wiped it off on Martin's shoulder so that it would forever stain his clothes.

"I do not think she will refuse…do you?"

And as the two men deliberated in their plans and the capture of a great enemy, somewhere else in Nottingham a group of travelers were stepping off a ship. These weary voyagers had been gone from their beloved England for months or, a year, or in some cases a few years. But each one, even the child in her father's arms, was happy to return home.

"When do you think she's going to start speaking?" Guy asked Meg as the two of them walked off the ship. They were the first off, just in case Clara needed anything on land…

Meg shrugged. "I don't know. I've never had one of these before."

Guy rolled his eyes and kissed his child's forehead.

"Okay," said Meg, "not a funny joke."

Guy shook his head as the two of them set their feet on steady land and waited for everyone else to pile out. The next two people to walk down were Eve and Much. They were holding hands and Much kept glancing at Eve's stomach.

Eve giggled. "Much, it won't just come bursting out of my stomach like that. You're not going to miss it if you don't watch it constantly."

Much nodded. "I know, I know…I just worry about you. I want you to be safe…and I want our child to be safe and healthy and—"

"Sh!" Eve said kissing Much on the lips. "I understand."

The two of them then walked down and stood beside Guy and Meg.

Allan and John then walked down together with Stephan right behind them.

"Feel any better?" Stephan asked Allan who still looked a little pale.

Allan nodded. "Getting a little better bit by bit thanks."

"What about the other thing you need to heal your body of?" John nodded discreetly gesturing to the direction of Meg and Guy….specifically Meg.

"No, no not yet," Allan said sadly.

"Soon as we get some time," said John, "I'm going to take you to a tavern and…"

"A tavern?" Allan asked with laughter. "John, this is not France. Here, we are wanted men. Here we are outlaws."

John shrugged. "Soon that will not be the case." He gestured to Stephan. "Maybe he can come with you to the tavern? Being a priest and all…"

Stephan rolled his eyes. "I'm not listening to you two."

"Don't drag him into my misery John," said Allan though he was happy that John worried about him so.

The three men then joined the group on land.

Next Djaq and Will walked out of the ship they were holding hands and smiling at each other.

"When this is all settled," Will was saying, "when this madness is done, I am going to make an honest woman out of you."

Djaq smiled mischievously. "Are you suggesting Will Scarlett, that I am not honest?"

Will nervously shook his head. "No, I mean uh…"

"Because we can stop having sex if it bothers you so much," said Djaq with a bright smile.

Will kissed her. "You are a cruel woman."

They then joined the large group on land and waited for the last two to venture to land.

The newlyweds, Robin and Marian, then descended off the ship. They were holding hands and looking at each other with complete contentment. They were husband and wife, through and through. Nothing could change that, nothing could break that vow they had whispered to each other in the day and the night.

"I love you," said Robin.

"I love you," said Marian.

"I swear to you," said Robin in a whisper, "I shall make this country right again, and then we shall live the life we always wanted."

"What about Clara?" asked Marian.

Robin smiled. "I think we should first worry about the sanity of Nottingham, then move on to the smaller problems."

"I knew I married you for a reason," said Marian.

"Hey," said Robin, pretending to take offense. "What about my charm and good looks?"

"Oh," said Marian, "yeah I married you for them too."

Robin kissed her mouth.

And there was happiness in that kiss, pure unfettered happiness. So that kiss spoke of all the things they would do together. It spoke of the justice they sought for and would achieve. It spoke of a Nottingham free of any suffering or hardship. It spoke of a love that would be free of any pain or sorrow now that they were together. It spoke of a home…

So the entire gang was off the ship and ran off to Sherwood Forest to begin their plan of attack. To begin the goals Robin and Marian had spoken of in their kiss. And to achieve everything imaginable.

But as they set off into the forest they would all learn to call home somewhere, in the castle of Nottingham a door was knocked on. Isabella went to answer the door and found it was her husband.

"My lord," she said darkly.

Martin nodded. "The sheriff has a plan for you."

"What does he want with me?" Isabella asked turning away from her husband.

"You will look at me when you speak to me!" Martin yelled loudly.

"Or what?"

Suddenly Isabella felt a sharp poke in her back. She jumped and whirled around to find her husband pointing a sword at her.

"Oh," she said, "so this is what has become of our marriage has it?"

"Do not tease me," said Martin angrily. "The sheriff has asked you a favor, and you will willingly follow through with his plans."

Isabella did not reply.

"Robin Hood has returned," said Martin, "and with him, his gang of followers. They have invaded and will, undoubtedly, infest this shire."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Isabella said trying to sound brave in the face of death.

Martin chuckled. "I want you, my sweet, sweet, wife, to seduce him"

"Me?" Isabella asked in bewilderment.

Martin nodded. "Bright girl, I always said."

Isabella shook her head. "You are a cruel husband."

"I do not pretend to be any other kind of husband, I never did."

"If my brother knew about you then…." Isabella began to say.

"Then what?" asked Martin with fake interest. "You think he would have rescued you? Think again Isabella, think again."

"I cannot seduce him. They say he is in love with another. Do you not listen to the songs?"

Brian smiled. "Then you have not heard? She has been married for nearly a year, and lives somewhere in France."

"France?" Isabella asked.

Martin shrugged. "That is what the sheriff told me that the former sheriff told him."

"I do not know where to find him," said Isabella.

Martin smiled wickedly. "Then you will do it?"

"Do I have any other choice?"

"No."

"Where do I find him?" she asked again.

Martin took her hand and forcefully walked her out of the castle and outside into Nottingham town. "Start wandering through the forests, I am sure that you will not need to find him…he will find you."

He pushed her away and waved to her as she left.

"Happy hunting," he whispered as she ran off.

"Happy hunting, Isabella."

Now, what neither Brian nor Martin knew, was that Marian was no longer married and, indeed she was in the forest with Robin. They also did not know that Guy of Gisborne was back in England, in Nottingham, and living in the forest. And, what no one seemed to remember or know, was that Isabella and Guy shared a bond that was not breakable by any priest or man of the cloth. It was not shaped in a union but made of blood.

Isabella and Guy were brother and sister.

The day was getting interesting…

**Whoa!!! they're brother and sister...anyone else shocked?? okay i know its from the show but i promise you it'll be interesting...more interesting than the show did her...and the situation...plus this time guy is with the outlaws...and robin has marian...what is isabella going to do?? anyone else curious???**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's this?? I'm updating a story and its not saturday or sunday?? has the world ended? nope...its true and its friday...now the idea was to get this out during the week but i kept writing little bits of it every day so maybe you can see where i stop and start again (hopefully not) just rewatched episode 9 of season 3 and i really really really hate kate!! when she kisses robin i screamed at the televison set with the thought that they could hear me...but no...shout out to Liisa for you amaizng vid "breathe" and your new vid about Robin hood...love that one nearly cried shout out to Gizzysgirl who deserves much more than a shout out...(your story is coming and your stories are amazing!!!! lily/guy hehee) **

**Disclaimer: this morning i tripped and cut my knee...i own that cut...that blood from that cut...and that knee..but not my beloved Robin Hood BBC...sniff**

**Chapter Two: Questions, Questions**

Isabella grumbled as she made her way through the twisting turning path of Sherwood Forest. Surely this could not be the home of the most wanted outlaw in all of Nottinghamshire. At least, this could not ever be the home of Isabella of Gisborne.

The tortured woman smiled as she thought of her pervious life, her previous name. Now that she was away from her abusive husband for more than five minutes she could reflect on life before Martin. It had been boundless pleasure compared to the hell she had endured after the marriage vows, and certainly after the marriage bed.

The girl with the long flowing locks of brown hair and a ripped dress had been so contented as a child. She shook her head as a tear fled from her cheek. She resolved not to dwell on the past with such envy and regret. She should be thankful that her husband had willingly released her, even though she was to be bait for an outlaw.

And that seemed odd to Isabella as well…the very prospect that she could tempt an outlaw out of hiding or whatever her husband had in mind, was ridiculous. And as she dwelt on the idiocy of her situation she also thought of the girl whom she knew Robin Hood had given his whole hear to.

The minstrels whispered of a beautiful girl named Maid Marian with eyes of deep blue and hair like that of chocolate. Isabella pulled a twig from her hair and cursed under her breath.

_What makes her so perfect? _

What Isabella did not know was how close she was to the outlaw camp at that moment as she trudged through the forest without any direction. But, what she had not counted on was that someone was leaving that camp. Someone who had had enough of unrequited love…

Allan-a-dale had packed his belonging and was leaving the gang for good.

Here were the facts: he was sick and tired of loving Meg from afar.

Earlier that day the gang were unpacking and settling into the camp. Will went to work building additional space for all the newcomers. He worked on a bed for Stephan, a little crib for Clara, and a bed for Guy and Meg. He was assisted by Allan and John, who were not as good with wood as Will, but still they were good with their hands. Allan had volunteered to build Stephan's bed, as he could not construct a delicate contraption as the crib, nor did he have the stomach to build a bed for Guy and Meg to share.

Meanwhile, everyone else was making new arrows, bows, hunting for food, or breastfeeding. Actually, to be more specific, only one was breastfeeding—Marian. As she fed Clara she could not help feel a pang of guilt upon watching her loving husband carve his arrows. She ought to be helping him, but there were other duties to occupy her time. Though Marian knew, had spent time reassuring herself that Robin did not hold animosity for the child who was not his own…she still worried.

Marian looked down at Clara happily eating her breakfast.

_One day, _thought Marian kissing the child's forehead, _one day you will grow up and, I think, look very much like your father. _

Clara's father was, at the moment hunting for food with Stephan who had not chosen the job. He was not good with his hands and could not construct the homes. He had no talent for making weapons and therefore could not assist his brother. Guy had decided to take the priest under his wing and teach him how to hunt. Stephan made Guy promise that they would only hunt humanly. Guy begrudgingly had promised this to the man who had annulled his marriage. He was not still sore about the annulment; at least he did not think so.

He felt an arm wrap around his own and looked down at Meg.

Yes, Meg had decided to join the boys in their hunting expedition. Guy had tried to make her stay with the girls but Meg would not listen.

Guy smiled at his feisty girl. She was so much like Marian…

"So," asked Stephan nervously swinging the bow he held, "what now?"

Guy bent down on his knees and everyone else joined him. He looked at the tracks on the ground and judged the distance between them and the animal. "We are close."

"I love it when you talk hunting," whispered Meg mischievously in her lover's ear.

Guy chuckled and urged his two companions to follow silently.

As the three unlikely friends stalked after their prey, Much was ignoring his work, and Robin's command for the first time in years. Instead of helping Robin and Djaq make weapons Much was rubbing his hand on Eve's stomach. He was hoping that he would feel his child's kick. So far he felt nothing.

Eve was comforting him. "Much," she said sweetly, "I told you, he is too young to start kicking."

Much was resolved to feel something. Suddenly his eyes widened and he gasped. "I felt something!"

His love shook her head. "Much, that was me, I'm starving."

Her love blushed. "Oh, right, of course."

So everyone was at some activity that required their attention. Everyone except the one person who needed to keep his mind distracted—Allan. As he worked on Stephan's bed his hands shook. He had to keep himself from looking over at John's work on Guy and Meg's bed. But it began to torment him to a greater extreme. He thought about what the two of them would do in that bed his best friend now created. He thought of the sweat and screams and groans that would issue from that bed…and he could not get his mind to focus on anything else.

He dropped his tools suddenly and stood up. No one else paid him any mind; if they did, they only gave the troubled man a passing look of small curiosity. He walked towards John and bent down next to him.

"I need to leave for a while, will you cover for me?"

John looked at his friend, his brother, and his newly adopted son. He did not speak but merely nodded.

"I'm going to pack my belongings and leave immediately."

John turned back to his work. "Where will you go?"

Allan shrugged and stood up straight. "I need to cool my head for some time. I'm not sure where I'll go though."

The giant of the forest, the man of a few words, suddenly had to hold back a tear from escaping. He bit his lip. "You are leaving because of her." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"I will miss you my son."

Allan wrapped his arms around the giant's neck in a meaningful embrace. "Please, don't tell the others until you must."

He stood up and began to discreetly pack his belongings.

Now he found himself walking through the dense forests he had called home. But, while Meg was living there, he could not call it so any longer. Allan took a deep breath and sighed. This was not the way things were supposed to go, or to happen. When they returned from France things were supposed to be sorted, to be right. Nothing seemed right! There were too many people in the gang now, and Allan did not think anyone would be missing him too soon.

Except for John.

Allan almost stopped walking upon that truthful reflection. Indeed, John, if no one else, would probably miss Allan as Allan would miss him. But he hoped that John would understand and break the news to everyone else calmly and discreetly.

And while Allan moved farther and farther away from his gang, his friends, and his home, there was another drifter who was making her way closer and closer to him.

By this time, Isabella felt that her hair was filled with branches and leaves. She felt that she had muddy shoes and scratches on her arms and legs. The day was beginning to darken and she hugged herself to keep herself warm. Without warning she let out a groan. The groan was her sign of protest and indignation at this insipid unsuccessful journey. Soon she would not be able to see and then she would have to make her way back home. Back to Nottingham castle, back to the sheriff, back to her husband…

The groan turned into a scream at this thought, at this unbearable thought.

That scream was heard by Allan. He stopped walking and listened to the echoing cry which seemed to resonate throughout the entire forest. It also chilled Allan's skin and he drew his sword. After leaving the gang, he promised himself that he would never go_ towards _sounds of distress. But, well, he was still _in _the forest. That should technically still count right?

He moved closer to the noise with his sword out and ready for anything.

What he found in a little clearing was something that totally took him back…

He saw a girl, a woman, standing in the middle of the clearing, hugging herself and shaking. She seemed to have been walking for a long time and most of the forest looked like it was in her hair. Allan had to hide a smile at the sight of her. But, he admitted, she was quite beautiful despite the mess that was her long brown hair. She looked rich, which was a cruel thing to say but true. She wore a beautiful gown of red and the sleeves of the gown were definitely golden thread. She wore jewelry too. Obviously she had not begun this day with the intent of trekking through the forests of Sherwood.

Yet here she was, trekking away. And she had groaned, she had screamed, this was something she clearly did not want to do.

Allan had two options at his disposal. The first option he had was that he could just keep walking and forget about the pretty, yet strange girl in the forest who obviously did not belong. Or, the second option was that he could find out who this girl was and why she was walking through his forest. Of course that option meant that he had to involve himself in another person's life, he had to be a good person and do for others again.

Allan took another look at the girl who seemed so lost and confused…

He bit his lip and emerged from the forest.

Apparently his determined face and the sword in his hand sent a certain message to the girl and her eyes widened. However Allan expected that she would run away, instead she took a dagger from the folds of her dress and pointed it at Allan.

"Don't come any closer!" she said angrily.

Allan chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl cocked her head to the side. "Why are you holding a sword then?"

"What sword?" Allan asked mischievously.

The girl rolled her eyes.

Allan looked at the sword in his hand. "Oh, you mean this thing?"

The woman nodded.

"Well," said Allan with a grin, "I need to use it."

"I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me."

Allan nodded. "But what if I put down my sword and you attack me with your dagger?"

The girl raised a brow. "What dagger?"

Allan smiled and shook his head.

She gasped and looked at her dagger. "Oh, you mean this thing?"

Isabella smiled at this stranger. True, he had startled her which was a grave offense as far as she was concerned, but he was funny. It had been a long time since she had smiled so much in one period of time. Her marriage had been filled without light, without happiness, without laughter. And she had changed as a result of being kept in such darkness. She had grown bitter, she had grown cynical, she could have rivaled Guy with her blank stare.

And now…now she found herself smiling at the kind stranger who found her in the forest.

_Wait a minute._

Isabella's eyes widened.

"What's the matter now?" asked her smiling stranger.

Isabella bit her lip. She was beginning to sort a couple of things out in her mind, things that she wished she was not sorting.

_He's armed, he's daring, maybe a little good-looking…and he's in the forest._

Could this be Robin Hood?

_Maybe he does not live in the forest, maybe he's just wandering through it lost like you._

But one look at the stranger's clothes definitely suggested otherwise. There was absolutely no way that he lived anywhere but a forest.

_This mean I need to…to charm…that shouldn't be too difficult. _

Isabella smiled at the man. "Nothing. I'm fine."

But she was anything but fine. She was, in fact, quite the opposite of fine. She had found her prisoner that she would need to seduce and capture. Not only was she unsure how to go about doing this but, well, the truth was…she did not want to harm this man and what he stood for. When he had been just a name, it would have been easier to do this deed. But now, now she had seen the face of the legend, she had seen the face of the man, she had seen the face of Robin of Locksley.

What Isabella did not realize was that she was looking into the face of a man who was not Robin of Locksley, nor was he Robin Hood. He was Allan-a-dale and he was sort of charmed by the strange girl who seldom smiled.

"Are you lost?" he asked her.

She bit her lip. "Yes."

"Do you want help going back home? I could take you to Nottingham myself."

The girl put her hands on her hips. "What makes you think I live in Nottingham?"

Allan gestured to the woman's clothing. "I don't expect that kind of style at Clun or Nettlestone village."

She looked down at her dress. "Oh, oh…"

Allan shrugged. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Isabella raised a brow. There was something strange going on. She knew what this legend was capable of. And if he knew that she was not poor but rich then—

"Aren't you going to rob me or something?" Isabella asked with confusion.

He chuckled. "Why would I do that?"

"I'm rich," said Isabella.

He shrugged. "And I'm poor, what of it?"

Isabella raised a brow. "But you're him aren't you?"

"Who am I?"

"You're Robin Hood aren't you?"

And while Allan looked at the woman with confusion and a reply at the tip of his tongue there was another man, a little ways away, who also needed to choose his words carefully in his reply to the girl he loved.

Guy was staring down at Meg lost for a reply. He, Meg, and Stephan had been hunting deer but Stephan needed to stop to relieve himself so Meg and Guy waited for his return. They looked at each other with silence, reflecting on all that had happened, and all they had seen.

Meg was giving Guy a funny look that made Guy shiver and smile.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her.

She smiled up at him. "It's funny," she said.

"What is?"

"How a girl can love a man so much and yet know practically nothing about him."

Guy smiled. "You want to know more about me?"

Meg nodded.

Guy shrugged. "There's not much to know, certainly nothing worth mentioning that shows me in a gentle light."

Meg kissed his lips. "I know you've done evil things Guy that is not what I mean. I want to know who you are, your past Guy."

"My past?" repeated her lover and her friend.

"We all have a past Guy," said Meg. "You already know everything about me. You know about my abandoning mother, caring father, lack of siblings…"

Guy nodded. "I remember the night we met."

"Well, I want to know about your mother, father, brother and sisters."

Guy bit his lip. There were secrets he kept from the world. There were secrets he shared only with God and that no mortal man knew of. There were grandfathers who looked down on him with shame. There were parents who fought constantly and nearly killed Guy with their hatred. And there was a sister, a sister he had not seen since he was sixteen and left France for good. There was s sister who had meant the world to him who he had abandoned and sold for a good price. Yes, there was a sibling, there was a sister.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Guy?" Meg asked cheerfully in the dwindling light of the day.

And in another part of the forest the girl who was the answer to Meg's question was looking up at a man who she believed to be the legend of Sherwood.

"You're Robin Hood aren't you?"

As the two men stared at the women with unanswerable questions, their brains raced with remedies to the questions. Perhaps the answers would not be filled with absolute truth, perhaps there would be trickles of lies hidden in the truth. And maybe there would be the whole truth in their answers. Whatever the men answered they would have to answer the questions soon before the daylight was completely enthralled and consumed by the vicious night.

**WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN???? omgosh how are our boys going to get out of this one?? find out next time....**


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been soooooo long since i've written this story....and you all (if you still read this) deserve much better but hopefully you will still like this...i got inspired somehow but im not so sure how....anyway thank you to Liisa whose belief in me makes me smile...thank you to Gizzysgirl who deserves a story from me...which you'll get soon...thank you to everyone!!! and if you reveiw this (which woudl be a nice early christmas pressie) i'll write back to each of you and thank you greatly!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: This is not mine...robin is not mine...no one is mine... (except for stephan)...but Robin hoodBBC is not mine though he woudl make a nice christmas preseant too..**

**Chapter Three: I am not myself though still I am**

Allan stared at the woman who has mistaken him from the hero of the forest. He almost felt that he could smile, that he could laugh, that he could kiss the earth as well. It was slightly depressing that being mistaken for Robin Hood could put laughter in his heart.

He remembered his cruel words that he had spoken to Robin Hood about this subject all those years ago.

_You're Robin Hood, _he had said in anger and sadness to Robin upon being branded a traitor. _You get the glory you get the girl, everyone loves you! You're always in the sun Robin, and I'm always in the shade._

_Always in the shade…_

Those words stayed with the wandering soul and haunted him whenever he reflected about his idiotic changing loyalties.

He could tell the charming woman that he was, indeed, Robin Hood. Perhaps she would be charmed to be in his presence and she would stay with him, just talking, for a little longer. Allan had forgotten how good it felt to feel his heart beat in his chest. He had forgotten how the songs of birds went. This woman stirred him somehow.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

He asked her this for lack of a better reply and to think quickly about his answer.

"Isabella," she said with an air of finality.

"Isabella what?" asked Allan.

"Just Isabella," said Isabella.

"Really?" Allan was curious as to the identity of this woman who was clearly keeping things secret.

"I told you my name," said Isabella, "now you have to tell me yours."

Allan stifled a snort. "Oh, oh, I see. So you think you can tell me half a name and expect me to just tell you all about myself is that it?"

Isabella smiled at the man whose name she did not know. This man certainly seemed to fit the persona of Robin Hood in his attitude and his manner. Though she knew of his love for the Lady Marian as it had been sung in the tales of peasants, she did not take time to consider that this filtration was easier than she had assumed.

Perhaps this was due to a bit of her vanity—that she believed she could charm the likes of Robin Hood so that even Marian would be erased from his memory.

Or perhaps it was due to the fact that she, despite her better judgment, and her husband at home, she was quite taken with the outlaw of Sherwood. And she wanted to believe that he was sort of…taken with her as well.

After all, no one wants to be vulnerable without getting something in return for the vulnerability. Isabella understood vulnerability better than most people would believe a woman of her status to understand such things. She had been vulnerable as a child when she was sold by her brother into marriage. She had been the vulnerable party in her marriage serving her husband's desires in the day and the night.

After enduring all those burdens, Isabella would not be the vulnerable one in this quasi-relationship. Not if she could help it.

"Are you Robin Hood or aren't you?"

Allan stared at Isabella. He could tell her the truth and have it be done with once and for all. But he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that she would not be interested in him if he was not the hero of Sherwood.

There was indeed a reason why Robin always seemed to be in the sun while Allan was in the shade. There were legends already the tongues of the many, of Robin Hood and his band of men. But, who was there to speak, to sing, to praise the men who risked their lives for hero every day? Who knew of what they suffered for the cause? Who knew how they were beaten their very last breath and still how they managed to stand after every fall?

Who knew of the men who gave their lives for the cause?

Like Roy?

Roy would go down in history without a name. He died for Richard, he died for England, and he would receive no praises of gratitude in this life. Perhaps, in the next life, Roy was welcomed and reborn with eyes alight and happiness in his every step.

Allan stared at Isabella again. She looked so familiar to Allan that he almost had to step back.

"Why do you stare?" asked Isabella nervously.

Allan shrugged. "You look like someone…someone I used to know."

The resemblance was so strong, you could see it in her eyes, and perhaps that was how _his_ eyes looked when gazing on _her. _

The thought of_ him_ with Meg…still chilled Allan to the bone.

Gisborne.

Isabella touched his shoulder. "You're shivering."

Allan shook his head. "I'm fine."

Isabella smiled uncertainly. "Who do I remind you of?"

Now Allan was quite clever. Perhaps more clever than his old friends gave him credit for. And he knew that this girl was hiding something. The similar eyes were more than a coincidence. This girl had something to do with Gisborne….Allan was not sure of what though.

And Allan knew that a lady…somehow connected to Gisborne…would not be running around in the forest without some kind of intent.

_And she was asking questions about if he was Robin Hood._

She was trying to get to Robin!

This assumption crushed Allan even as it filled him with knowledge. This woman was not interested in him but only Robin…and not even Robin…but just capturing him for some evil reason no doubt.

Allan was not sure whether to just point her in the right direction of the camp and walk the other way. After all, why should he care if she found the camp and went back to her overlords and told them all about the plans? He didn't care if they were hanged! He didn't care anymore! He was a wanderer! He was on his own!

But then he thought about John's deep throaty laugh. He remembered Much's smiling face brightening the darkest day. He saw Will's determined eyes, ever watchful, ever caring. He almost heard Djaq's kind words of assurance and love. He felt Marian's warm heart, and even Eve's blushing joy. He gazed at Stephan's wisdom and devotion to the men and women he cared for.

And yes…Gisborne too had found a place in Allan's heart. He had changed for the better, he had changed because of Meg. Meg…beautiful Meg…he could not betray her for the world.

Allan saw Robin's face too. He stood among the others in Allan's mind. Unlike the others he simply looked at Allan. His eyes sparkled as if they had complete faith in Allan as a member of the gang, as a human being, and as a loyal brother.

Allan looked at Isabella. Whether this woman was connected to Gisborne, whether she was sent by the devils in Nottingham, or whether she was simply a lost wanderer like Allan…he would never ever betray the men and women he loved.

Not for all the selfish anger in his soul.

"I was being ambiguous before," he said speaking with a voice that showed only confidence.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "I am Robin Hood."

Meanwhile, in a part of the forest that was not too far off, another couple stood together with questions lingering in the rays of the setting sun.

Meg held Guy's hands to keep them warm. They were as cold as ice.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously looking up into his eyes.

"Nothing," Guy said shaking his head. "I'm fine."

"You know," said Meg dropping his hands and turning away from him, "if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

Guy bit his lip. He so wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her about the sister he had treated badly but loved so well. He wanted to tell her about the little girl with eyes just like his own who used to run in the sunshine with him chasing clouds. He wanted to tell Meg about the way his name sounded in the little girl's throat.

_My big brother, Guy. _

But he had been a twisted youth who would see his family well off than well loved. But he had been a growing devil of a boy who would see dazzling pieces of silver than dazzling eyes of a beloved little sister named Isabella.

He could still hear her screams.

_Guy! _She had held onto his arms feverishly though her husband to be was pulling at her waist.

_Guy! Help me! He's taking me away! _

Guy had not held her but merely pushed her away and let her be torn from his arms and from his heart and from his mind almost entirely.

And as soon as the carriage drove off and was out of sight….that was when Guy fell to his knees in shame. That was when Guy burst into unshed tears tossing the money to the side. The blood money.

How could he tell all of this to Meg?

She would never look on him the same way. She would not love him anymore. How could anyone love a man who sold his sister into matrimonial slavery? How could anyone love a monster who dared to try to cleanse his soul of his past?

Guy touched her shoulder gently and she turned to face him.

"You deserve the truth," he said. "And I—"

What he would have said remained a mystery for Stephan then emerged and sighed with relief.

"I'm back," he said.

Guy and Meg smiled weakly at him.

Suddenly the sky darkened and a chilly wind brushed through the tree hunters. Guy held onto Meg tightly keeping her warm. She nestled into his chest and smiled not caring whether Stephan noticed or not.

Stephan, for his part, looked suspiciously at Guy.

There was something….off…in his face. Even as he shielded Meg from the gust of wind, he looked so pained and alone. Even though the girl's body was close to his own so that their hearts almost beat as one…he looked as if he was far away from the girl, from Stephan from everything.

"I think," said Stephan causing the man and woman to jump, "that it is getting too dark to hunt. We'll have better luck tomorrow."

Meg and Guy nodded.

The three friends began to walk back to the camp but every step Guy took made his heart grow heavier and heavier.

_Killer._

_Butcher._

_Slave trader._

Guy could not walk anymore. He just stopped completely. He tried to think about his daughter's bubbly smile and eyes and warm heart. But Clara just reminded him of the sister he had betrayed all those years ago. Both girls had his eyes and had a piece of him and claimed a part of his heart.

Meg held Guy and looked at him with fearfully eyes.

"Guy!"

But Guy looked away from the woman he had practically lied to and looked at the priest.

"I need to talk to you," he said to the man who was in touch with God.

Stephan nodded. "I thought you might."

Stephan put a hand on Meg's shoulder. "I'll take care of him, tell the others we'll come back shortly. Okay?"

Meg nodded, looked at Guy sadly and ran back to the camp.

The people at camp were preparing for rest. The sky was growing darker and darker and so the fire was slowly going out as well. Will and Djaq were already in bed. Much was trying to make Eve comfortable in her pregnant state but was failing miserably.

"Is that better?" he asked hopefully.

She assessed her position on the bed and shook her head. "No good."

But Eve smiled mischievously. She wrapped her hands around Much's neck. "You're better."

Much gulped.

Marian, watching the couple from a far smiled at Much's face. She gently put Clara in her crib and was rocking the child to sleep.

"Much," she said with a smile. "Don't worry. It's her hormones from the pregnancy. At this stage women are very driven uh….sexually."

Much looked at Eve but said to Marian. "I don't need a diagnoses but," he chanced a glance at the experienced mother, "will it hurt the child if we…you know."

Marian was about to answer when Robin and John stepped out of the greenwood.

"As the husband," said Robin putting a protective arm around Marian, "I'd prefer it if you did not answer that particular question."

Much still looked nervously at Eve and then at Marian.

Marian nodded at Much and then Much looked down at Eve and kissed her. He then took off his shirt and hung it like a curtain to separate the lovers from the rest of the members of the camp.

"I wish I was asleep," said John knowing how loud these lovers could scream.

Robin rolled his eyes at the woodsman. "He is happy John. Happier than we have seen him in a long time, let him be."

Robin saw Meg approach and understood that Stephan and Guy were soon to follow. Meg went off into her bed alone and completely awake. She was also completely unsure of what the future would hold for her and Guy.

Robin counted quietly in his head to make sure that everyone was accounted for. Now that Meg Stephan and Guy were accounted for that made their number ten, not counting Marian's child.

They were missing someone….

Allan!

Robin looked at John. "Where—"

John shook his head and settled into bed. "He needs time to cool off. Let him be."

"If does not come back by tomorrow night we will go looking for him," said Robin.

John nodded and closed his eyes.

Only Marian and Robin were up. They still held onto each other.

"I do not like the idea of Allan alone in the forest," said Robin. "What if he…"

Marian shook her head. "He would never betray your trust my love."

"We were wrong about that before," said Robin putting his arms around the woman he loved and had fought for.

"I think we need to trust John," said Marian softly kissing her husband's lips. "Allan will return."

"I love you," said the husband to his wife. "I have always loved you."

"I think you just like saying those three words," said Marian with a smile.

Robin shook his head. "You taught me that I could say those words, without fear, without rejection. Only with love."

Marian put her head on Robin's chest. "How could we ever be so lucky?"

"We still have much to put right before we can call ourselves anything like lucky," said Robin thinking about what the next day would bring.

"I call myself lucky," said the lady to her lord. "Because I am with you."

Robin put his hand over her breast and she sighed.

"I think we should follow Much's path," said Robin breathlessly.

"That might be the first time," said Marian kissing Robin and walking to their bed, "that you have decided to follow Much's example."

Marian fell to the bed with Robin on top of her. He began kissing her neck while she began taking off his pants.

"We need to give him more credit," said Robin who could already hear Eve moaning.

He looked at Marian with her black hair strewn across the bed and with her eyes only on Robin.

Robin Hood kissed her and let himself sink deep into Marian again and again and again. He let all of his anxieties and fears go and moaned out with pleasure. He was free in her arms and he could be simply a man who loved a woman with all of his heart. For this moment he did not have to be the hero of the forest and the defender of the poor.

What he did not know was that there was someone in this forest, someone he knew very well who was at this moment, helping him fulfill that wish.

Because, for this moment Allan had become Robin and Robin had become an ordinary man.

And while Allan became extraordinary and Robin sank into the ecstasy of ordinary, Guy was trying to stall his fall from the grace he held onto strongly.

"What ails you my son?" asked Stephan standing in front of the man who he had learned to trust and care for.

"Father," said Guy taking hold of Stephan's hands. "I have much to confess."

"Tell me," said Stephan kindly.

And at the same time Robin in his state whispered the same words into Marian's ear.

"Tell me," he begged.

"More," she moaned.

"More?" asked Robin with a smile

"Please," she sighed.

And at the same time a woman with eyes like her brother's looked into the eyes of a man who she believed to be Robin Hood.

"Please," Isabella asked now that the sky was dark, "I need help. I have lost my way and I need a place for the night."

Allan bit his lip.

"Can you help me?"

Allan nodded and took her hand. "I will help you."

At this moment there was a man who sought purity for the past deeds and consulted a man who could help kill the devils eating at his soul. There also was a man who hid his identity from the beautiful woman he could not trust. And yet he led her closer to his home, perhaps she could be useful to them. And there too lived a man who had been blessed as the protector of the people and the good that still remained in England who was now thinking of pleasing and protecting only the woman he loved.

**Yeah it got sorta sexual in the end....but whats a fanfic RH without some steamy stuff??? whats gonna happen next?? find out!! next time!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moment we've been waiting for.........thats right she's back!! everyone be really suprised! its been i dont know three months??? but suddenly i have a bubble, a mojo...an idea. Let's face it i was putting myself into a wall with this story, but now...maybe i have an idea again...yay!!! this goes out to all of you who (hopefully) will still stick by this story. Trust me you all get cookies in my book for being amazing readers. Anyone who reviews this...gets a shout out in the next chapter, and a personal responce from me! also: for those reading both this and "love leads us home" notice i have robby shirtless in both...yess fangirl dreams do come true**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not robby, or marian, or the gang, sherwood, the show...basically i own stephan and thats it!

**Chapter Four: Covering Secrets**

Guy closed his eyes. He saw his past in his mind's eye and tried to keep the tears locked behind his miserable eyelids.

"You are in pain," said Stephan. "Release your pain."

Guy opened his eyes. "I have done so much evil in my time, and have brought so much suffering onto others."

"What have you done?" asked Stephan kindly.

"Killed many," said Guy. "Butchered and tortured them…mercilessly."

Stephan shook his head. "There is something beyond that. You are not just sorry for the lives you've destroyed. There is something deeper that it gnawing at you isn't there?"

Gisborne nodded. He took a deep breath letting in all the oxygen that he could into his lungs. He gave half a smile to Stephan.

"There is one life," said the shattered soul, "that I have hurt more than the others."

Stephan studied Guy's face. "Do you mean Marian?"

Guy chuckled. "No, I do not see my life with Marian as something that has hurt her greatly. It certainly has not affected the way she sees Hood, or the way he loves her. If anything, I am glad that I have married her."

"Why?"

"Because I have been able to show her, my child, and myself that there is something more to me than terror, than murder. That there is kindness and compassion in my soul as well."

Stephan smiled and then he turned serious. "With that change, I am sure that the pain came as well. You found that there was so much happiness in your life, you found your soul, and it has brought your regret to the surface. You cannot be all that you want to be, with this weight on your shoulders."

Guy nodded. "Absolutely. That is exactly how I feel."

"So," said Stephan, "if it is not Marian whom you have harmed, nor your child, then who is it?"

Guy sighed. "I am about to tell you something that I have not told anyone else in my life, and I find it rather hard to say."

Stephan put a hand to his heart. "It stays here, between us."

_And this forest, _thought Gisborne looking around at the land he had spent years trying to infiltrate and destroy. He had no idea, had never believed, that he would one day call this home. He never expected that one day he would raise a daughter, and a wife in this peaceful wondrous forest.

It held many secrets, he knew that.

It could handle one more.

"I have a sister," he said softly.

As Stephan looked at Guy with eyes wide and intent on listening to his confession carefully, John's eyes, as he sat in the camp on guard, grew wide at the sound of footsteps. John believed that Allan was gone, that he wasn't coming back. He knew that Much and Eve were off…doing what they wanted to do. Robin and Marian likewise were…well…together. Will and Djaq were taking care of Clara and washing her in the stream a little ways off.

John was the only one supposed to be here, watching over all like a father. He grabbed his great staff of wood and held it out like a weapon towards the coming footsteps. He was astonished to see Allan approaching. He almost smiled and threw down his staff, until he saw the girl walking beside Allan.

And, to add to the discomfort, Allan was giving John a weird look. It was a sort of look that made John want to keep quiet even more than he normally was.

The girl was blindfolded.

John raised a brow at Allan.

"What are you doing?" he whispered to his young friend.

Allan let go of the girl's hand. "Just wait a moment okay?"

The girl nodded.

Allan walked over to John who was shaking his head. "Allan, this I do not believe."

"John listen to me, I'm not Allan."

"You cannot bring girls to camp, especially not," John gestured to this girl's clothes and finery, "rich ones. They are the worst kind."

Allan shook his head. "No, wait John you don't understand."

John folded his arms and sighed.

"John," said Allan in a harsh whisper, "I think she's not who she says she is. See, she thinks I'm Robin Hood."

At this John started to massage his temples. "Honesty Allan."

"I'm willing to bet that she's working against us, somehow. It is safer this way, for me to pretend that I am Robin Hood until we understand the enemy," said Allan.

John gave Allan a look. "I do not like this Allan…I mean Robin."

"Think about it, the sheriff is dead, Giz is with us. The guys in charge don't really know who we are. If we pretend that I am Robin, then we can protect him, Marian, her child, everyone."

"And this new selflessness has nothing to do with your feelings of inferiority towards…" John paused, "You know who."

"John," said Allan pretending to be startled, "I can't believe you'd accuse me of such things."

"Just get rid of her blindfold," said John putting his weapon away, "she'll get suspicious. What's her name by the way?"

Allan untied the blindfold. "Welcome to camp Isabella."

John smiled at the girl called Isabella.

"It is nice to meet you," said Isabella to John. "Robin hasn't told me much about you though."

John kept his smile in with a cough. "Oh, well, that's alright, he didn't tell me about you either."

Isabella laughed. "You are very tall."

"That's why they call me Little John," said John bashfully.

"Why do they call you Little John?" asked someone behind the group of three. All three heads turned to see Robin Hood without a tunic on. Marian, her hair all a mess was holding Robin's hand and her fingers intertwined with his. They were in true bliss and unaware of the new character who had entered the forest.

Isabella gasped and held back a giggle at the sight in front of her.

Robin realized the intruder and wished he had not left his bow and arrows by the bed. He also wished that he had been wearing his tunic. But, he held Marian back, for fear that this new comer was dangerous, and might recognize his lady and wife.

Robin was also startled to see Allan extend his arm towards Robin and Marian and proceed to introduce them as if he was the one who made introductions.

What came of out Allan's mouth was even more startling.

"This is uh, Allan and…"

Robin turned to Marian. "Allan?"

Marian smiled and said to the stranger, "I'm Marian."

The new girl blinked. "Marian? The Marian?"

Marian, playing along with this weird game, shook her head. "No, different Marian. That Marian spells her name differently than I do."

"Really?" asked the girl.

Marian nodded. "Yes. She had an o after the I, I have an a after the i."

"Right," said the girl not understanding much of anything. She was staring at Robin's body. Robin smiled at her.

Allan stepped in between them. "So, you've met the gang for now, we have a little more in our number. Don't mind Allan, he's a bit of a womanizer you know."

Robin remained quiet listening to Allan accuse him of being a womanizer, and giving him a fake name. What was he playing at? And who was this woman? His first instinct was to clear up this whole mess. Allan was being…Allan and Robin had more pressing matters to attend to, like an intruder in his camp. But, Marian had played along with this game.

Marian had seemed to find some amusement in Allan's recasting of characters.

And Robin had always wanted to just be a man. He had always wanted to just give this entire noble game up and live a life. He wanted to be ordinary, and until now he believed he could only feel like that in the dead of night in his and Marian's pleasure.

But now…maybe this was his chance.

Maybe he could finally be someone else.

This could give him a chance to create a better forever for him and his wife to live in.

"Sorry," said Robin. "I'm giving up those ways. I'm not being funny but what is she doing here…Robin?"

Allan smiled at Robin. "This is Isabella, she uh, needs a place to stay."

"If it is alright with you all," said Isabella, "Robin said I could stay."

Robin gave Isabella his most cocky Allan-like smile. "Well, Robin's the boss you know. He's the leader. We find it best to listen to him."

Allan smiled through the embarrassment. "Put on some clothes Allan."

Allan then turned to Isabella. "I'll show you to your bed." They walked into the camp together while John, Marian, and Robin watched them go in silence.

Once they were gone Marian burst into laughter.

"Okay," said Robin, "alright, John, what was that exactly?"

"What in particular Robin?" asked John stifling a smile of his own.

"You know," said Robin, "the whole name switch. Allan pretending to be me, bringing a girl into camp like that. A rich girl no doubt."

Marian hit him gently.

"I didn't mean it like that Marian," said Robin kissing her neck.

"Womanizer," whispered John and then he burst into a deep throaty laughter as well.

"If you wanted to put a stop to it," said Marian recovering from her own giggles, "why didn't you?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know, I'm really not sure."

"Why did he say he was bringing her here John?" Marian asked.

"He said that she might be against us, against you Robin. Apparently he met her in the woods and she seemed very keen to believe that Allan was Robin. As soon as he said he was Robin Hood, she grew very interested in the prospect of coming to camp."

Robin nodded. "There is definitely something going on here. The new sheriff has sent a spy. Well, for the time being, she should stay here, until we know what to do with her."

"And during that time you will be Allan," said Marian raising a brow at her husband.

John realized that there were certain things to discuss here that he was not to be witness to, and quite frankly, did not want to be witness to.

"I'm going to see where Djaq and Will are," he said.

Robin waited until John was gone before turning to Marian. "What?"

Marian shrugged. "Admit it Robin, you like this."

Robin shook his head. "No, that is mad. I'm about ready to scold Allan, but, we should not risk his cover, you know."

Marian nodded. "Sure. Of course."

"Marian," said Robin softly brushing a lock of hair from her eyes. "Please understand."

"I'm listening," she said.

"Haven't you ever wanted to escape? To not be what you are for a day? To just toss aside all the responsibilities and obligations?"

Marian kissed his cheek. "We have those moments my love, but they are between you and me. They are not meant to become true in the light of day."

Robin smiled mischievously and kissed her lips. "From where I stand there is darkness enveloping. It is late and the moon does not even shine on us."

"You are talking about giving Allan full responsibility for this gang, for the poor, for everything. Are you sure that is wise?"

Robin shook his head. "No, I am not sure. But I know that for two years I have not been my own man. Everyone has been taking little bits of me for a long time, the king, the war, the sheriff, Gisborne, my gang, my country."

"Me," said Marian giving Robin an angry look.

Her lover shook his head. "No my beautiful girl, no. You do not ask me to be anything."

"Really?" she asked.

"I ask you to be different," said Robin. "I wanted to change you, but you have never wanted me to be what I am not. Well, my darling, this is what I am too."

He held his hands up and stood back.

"A man," he said. "An ordinary man."

"I wonder how long it shall last," said Marian approaching him.

She let her fingers go through the locks of his hair as he wrapped his hands around her waist. He kissed her hard on the lips. Marian, suddenly had a flash back of a strong man kissing her hard on the lips.

Gisborne.

She pushed Robin away and found herself in tears suddenly.

Robin realized that there were more pressing matters than him pretending to be Allan.

"Marian," he whispered softly as if they were making love. "Marian, what's wrong?"

Marian hugged herself and would not look at Robin. She kept seeing that scene in her mind. That horrific scene she had so successfully pushed to the back of her mind was suddenly breaking through the barriers.

All she could see were his hands reaching for her. All she could feel was his touch marking her skin and consuming her. And she heard his voice, whispering her name as if she was a prey he was hunting.

Marian sat down on the forest floor hiding her face in her knees.

This was not how a mother should be behaving…

But, Marian, like Robin, too wished some days that she was someone else.

"Guy," she whispered. "It's Gisborne."

Robin knelt in front of her. He looked so pained to see her suffer for a reason he did not understand.

"Marian," he pleaded. "Talk to me."

"I remembered it," she sobbed. "Robin, I tried so hard to forget it. You do not understand how difficult it was to forget. But I pushed it away, I locked it in my mind." She sat up now and looked into the eyes of her worried beloved.

"My Marian," said Robin wiping a tear from her cheek. "What happened to you?"

Marian shook her head. "He hurt me Robin, I try to remember only the good from that time, but…"

Robin took a sharp intake of breath. He knew exactly what Marian was talking about. She was talking about her first time…

It was only of the only things she had not shared with Robin.

She did not know how he cursed himself every for stopping himself from taking her as his own all those years ago.

It shattered him to hear her speak of how another man, how Gisborne, had abused her. But, he was her husband. He was her protector and he would never stop being there for her. That role was one that he would willingly take and would never let go of.

"Do you," Robin began slowly, "want to talk about it?"

Marian bit her lip. "You do not want to hear it."

Robin looked at his wife with serious eyes. "I am your husband, I will always care for you and protect you. This is the one thing I did not protect you from."

Marian shook her head. "But you did, you did and you do not even realize it."

"What?" asked Robin.

"The only way I survived," said Marian quietly, "was thinking it was you."

Robin gently took her hands in his. "There's my girl."

Marian shook her head. "I am sorry for my behavior. But I am not sure I will fully recover from his markings."

"I will not let you bear this alone," said Robin.

"Now that this is in my mind," said his lady, "I am not sure if I can be with you for some time."

Robin nodded. "I understand. I will be here when you need me."

Marian hugged him and tired not to think of harsher arms which had pulled at her all those months ago.

And Robin?

Many things would change in the coming morning light. He had not said what he wanted to Marian that night. He had avoided from asking her something that was gnawing at his mind.

He wanted a baby with her. A child that he could call his own that he could love.

But now…

He would have to wait. And he would wait. But, Gisborne….

Well, he was going to have a 'talk' with that man. Sure, he had changed, Robin could see that. But, they were going to have a discussion about his treatment of Marian. Robin could not forgive him so easily for causing his lady this great pain. Though he hugged his wife, his love, he felt a distance grow between them.

A distance he was not willing to stand for.

A distance he was willing to break down at the seams.

Gisborne needed to apologize at the very least.

But Robin did not know that, at that moment Gisborne was apologizing. He was confessing his regret to Stephan.

"I sold her," he said quietly. "I sold her into marriage."

Stephan said nothing, just nodded.

"And I cannot make a new life with Meg until I have repented and forgiven myself."

"Until she has forgiven you," said Stephan.

"What?" asked Guy.

They were heading back to camp because their absence would be missed in this darkness.

"Guy," said Stephan, "forgiving yourself is important and necessary, because this is eating away at you. But, you will not be truly washed away of sins, of this sin, until you have asked for her forgiveness for what you have done to her."

Guy nodded. "I know Father, but I do not know where she is. I will have to find her."

"And find her you will," said Stephan. "If you really want a clean slate, then you will go to great lengths to cleanse yourself."

"What if I must leave the country?" Guy asked.

He could not imagine leaving Meg, or leaving Clara. If all went well he would be the new sheriff, he could not afford to leave his life.

"Robin moved heaven and earth to find Marian," said Stephan.

"He loved her," Guy said shrugging off Stephan's words.

Stephan sighed. "The bond between siblings runs deep, deeper perhaps than the love of a man for a woman."

Guy nodded. "I will plan in the morning, thank you for your words."

"Any time my son," said Stephan.

They slipped into camp and ran into Will, Djaq, and John who welcomed them back. Djaq handed Clara to Guy, saying that the little baby girl missed her father.

Guy's entire heart warmed seeing his shining girl.

In the little light of the moon John observed Gisborne.

He had seen those eyes on someone else…he was almost sure of it. But he kept that to himself, though he believed he should tell the men here about Allan's new guest.

"There is something I ought to tell you," he said in a low voice.

"What is it?" asked Guy.

Gisborne looked into Guy's eyes.

They were so very familiar…and yet John could not place them.

He did not know that in the light of the morning he would be able to place those eyes. Just as Gisborne did not know how very close he was to his second chance at cleaning his life. Just as Stephan was about to realize how deep the bond between siblings truly was.

But, for that moment, the night would hold all these secrets inside. That was the night's role after all. And unlike Allan, it could not so easily change who it was just by changing its name.

How long could Allan pretend to be what he was not?

How long could Robin keep his desires from Marian?

How long could Marian believe that she could contain her fears of Gisborne?

For now those thoughts and worries were held at bay. Night with a black blanket sheltered the entire forest from all anxieties.

**thoughts?? concerns?? yes gizzy is not so good in this light...yes im sort of just handing off clara to diff people...but hopeflly youlll like it**


	5. Chapter 5

**firstly i'm sorry this is late my dear friend Brittany486!!!!! This was supposed to be posted yesterday on your wonderful birthday! And you deserve it because you're awsome vids and comments both. I'm soooo glad that you've loved what i've written and we've been able to bond about tv like the tudors and robin hood to movies like twilight and avatar! i hope you had a brilliant brillant birthday and got all the presents and cake you wanted. Looooove Anne! For everyone else who reads this::::::: thank you soo much for reading it please review read and enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Robin hood except for Stephan! Don't sue, don't hate, just love, just hope (yeah i came up with that all on my lonesome)**

**Chapter Five: Special Day**

Daylight. It has the power to give life to many beautiful things in the world. Sunlight breathes life into men and beast alike. It awakens the souls of plants and they remember how to extend their leaves and branch out. Sunlight shoos away the daunting clouds and break's the night's courage.

And daylight has one more power of a greater and deadly magnitude. It grants sight to the blind, to those who would not see without a little push. It shows the secrets under the bed and inside the closet. It forces mankind to open their eyes to the truth, to the world.

There were some men who had been up and sitting impatiently while the dawn gathered itself out of bed. One man in particular, the sheriff of Nottingham, Brian, had been awake for hours. His eyes did not need to adjust to the harsh light of the sun.

His fingers tapped on his regal seat in irritation.

"And when shall we hear back from your wife Martin?" he asked his second in command kneeling before him.

"If she followed my orders," said Martin looking away from his master's gaze, "then she should have made it to the outlaws' camp. I expect that we should hear from her in two or three days."

Brian scoffed. "You should put a leash on that woman."

Martin blinked. "You specifically instructed me against that—"

"Idiot!" muttered Brian. "I did not mean on this particular mission, I mean in general. She has too many ideas in her head, you know how dangerous those things are in a woman's head. When she returns with our outlaw leader, we shall teach her better manners."

"You mean me," corrected Martin chancing a glance at the sheriff.

Brian snorted. "I'm beginning to wonder if you are capable of any evil intentions."

"My lord?"

"If you had any evil thoughts swimming around in that little brain of yours," said Brian rising from his seat, "you would have tried to kill me when I first came to power!"

Martin smiled. "What makes you think I have not tried?"

Brian gave his servant a little grin. "Smooth reply Martin, but I am still doubtful. And don't try plotting now, I have an eye for a badly thought out assassination attempt."

Martin sighed. He wondered if the old sheriff treated Gisborne like this. He doubted it, Gisborne had been a larger, more gruff man than himself. Guy probably didn't stand for such taunting and teasing. And Martin, turning his eyes from Brian again, would not stand for it much longer either. Unlike what he told his master, he had been planning and plotting an assassination attempt for some time now. When the outlaw was hanged, and Isabella was back, Martin would strike.

He forced his mouth not to curl into a little smile at the thought of it.

Yes, to be sure, wicked intentions were absolutely lurking and swimming about in Martin's mind. His eyes almost glowed at the prospect of being sheriff, forcing his subjects to do whatever he wished them to do. And no one, not one person, would stop him.

It was a very gratifying moment for someone who was only second in command.

Brian smiled at him.

_Pity,_ he thought silently sending Martin away, _poor boy is clearly thinking of my demise. Ah, perhaps he will kill me and rule all of Nottingham. And, maybe one day he shall be king. _

The sheriff smiled and thought of what the old sheriff would have said.

_A clue: no!_

Brian, suddenly, felt his eyes grow a little watery.

He missed the old sheriff. Ah, well, if the sheriff would have stayed at home Brian reckoned he probably would have killed him.

The laughter from his great hall could be heard throughout the entire castle.

It was at that moment, as if he had heard it all the way in the forest, or awaking from a nightmare, Guy opened his eyes.

He blinked and turned over. He smiled to see Meg next to him still asleep. And he experienced the moment of Nirvana one receives when one first opens his eyes to the new day. It is in that moment of time when the individual feels that anything and everything is possible. There is no challenge he cannot overcome, and there is no risk he cannot take. He is free and has a superior sense of calm, such that he never has at any other moment in the day.

And then, the Nirvana faded when he remembered what John had told him, Djaq, Will, Much, Eve, and Stephan the night before.

John had recounted that Allan had brought a possible spy to the camp pretending that he was Robin and that Robin was really Allan. When everyone had at last made sense of this part of the story Much, who was the last to understand that Robin was Allan and Allan was Robin, asked what the girl's name was.

Eve then asked if Much was suddenly interested in girls who were possible spies.

Much blushed and had shaken his head. He had rubbed Eve's pregnant belly lovingly. There was not another woman in the world who he could ever care for more he promised. And she had smiled at her darling, sweet love.

_Isabella, _John had said. _Her name is Isabella._

Gisborne had been able to keep a straight face, and he had been very thankful that Stephan, likewise, made no outward appearance of surprise or alarm. After John had spoken his peace everyone went to bed, Guy and Stephan did not get a chance to discuss what they had just heard.

When Guy got into bed Meg was already nearly asleep and he did not want to wake her for something that could be very unimportant. After all Guy figured, as he lay in bed watching the breaking dawn, that the world was filled with many, many Isabellas. This woman, who was now at the camp, might not be his Isabella.

But, then again, she might be.

Ever since Guy had married Marian, he was getting used to chances that were one in a million, somehow always occurring. There was one in a million chance that Robin would come and would find them in France. There was even less of a chance that the sheriff would also arrive to kill him, and would not succeed.

Guy always thought the sheriff was far superior with a sword than he.

It would not surprise Gisborne in the least that this Isabella, who believed that Robin was Allan and that Allan was Robin, was indeed his Isabella.

How was he going to tell Meg?

Guy gently held a lock of Meg's hair between his fingers and let it glide through his fingers. He could live in this blissful state forever he believed. He was surrounded by love, and by a gang who was willing to overlook his past misdeeds and welcome him as if he was a new man.

He felt very much like a new man at that moment.

Guy looked at his child, Clara, who was sleeping in her crib next to Guy's bed. He and Marian, had earlier agreed that Clara should spend some nights with one parent and some with the other. Guy hated to think that this arrangement of choosing which parent to care for Clara during the nights, clearly benefited the other parent's sex life.

Guy shuddered at the thought of Marian and Robin…

What Gisborne, the torn man, did not realize was at that moment was that not very far away a particular outlaw was having a dream about Guy's thoughts.

Robin sleeping in bed, eyes shut to the growing, waking, day smiled. He was thinking of her smooth body and how she felt in his arms. In his dream they were lying in a field and both were breathing deeply, erotically. He was part of her, he was in her, he could feel her…

It was as if his mind had given him a gift. His mind, knowing that his relationship with his wife was going to be tested and lacking, had given him this dream. When Robin did not have Marian here now, and in France he had had his share of these fantasies.

"Ah," he sighed, eyes still locked in sleepy bliss. "Marian."

He had been awake, he would have realized that the lady he spoke of, was not in bed with him.

She was currently crossing her arms and looking angrily at Much. They were standing in the 'kitchen' of the camp where Much, as chief cook, normally made most of the meals for the rest of the gang.

But this was no ordinary day…

Much had gotten up early out of bed on this day, even earlier than Guy, or than the evil plotters in Nottingham.

_Much? _Eve had asked drowsily rubbing her eyes. _Come back to bed._

_I cannot, _said her love with excitement.

_I don't understand, _she said.

Much, dressing himself, reached his arm out to her. _I'll show you. You can help me._

_Is this a normal thing? Or a Much thing?_

Much took her hands in his and pulled her close to him so he could kiss her. _It is both a normal thing, and a Much thing my darling._

Eve smiled and yawned. _It had better be a good thing is all I can say._

_Today is a very special day, _said Much keeping his early morning task a surprise.

He and Eve had both walked over to the kitchen and Much, while Eve watched, began to ready different pots and pans. Eve had been with the gang for a while, but she had never seen these pots and pans before. Much had stored special ingredients in different parts of the kitchen that no one else in the gang probably knew had been there.

John would definitely have eaten the butter Much was now cutting, or the eggs, Much was now cracking. Eve shook her head in wonder.

_What is all this?_

Much had smiled and was about to tell her when Marian walked in and gasped.

She, like Much, had woken up early, unable to sleep for most of the night.

It had been very cold bed that night. Though she and her husband were very close, they were so very far at the same time.

Marian did not like being that distant from him. And she wondered what the coming night would bring. Especially since…

This was an important day. She had missed it last year…

And now she stood with her arms crossed as she watched Much mix and stir things that she was supposed to mix and stir.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked Much.

Much looked up from his work. "Hello Marian."

Eve waved silently. She couldn't imagine what was so important that everyone was awake this morning. If it had been up to her, she would still be sleeping right now.

"Much," said Marian walking closer to her old friend, "Much, stop."

Much continued smiling. Eve could have sworn that he was humming.

"What are you talking about?" Much asked.

"Don't you think it would be better," said Marian trying her best to sound kind, "if, let's say, I don't know, his wife did this?"

Much shook his head. "I've never missed one day, you know." He did not look at Marian and continued stirring. The mixture was turning yellowish. "Not one, since we were lads."

Marian sighed. "Much, I know that."

"You, on the other hand," said Much laughing a little, "my lady, have missed several. Therefore you don't know what he likes."

"Yes I do," Marian insisted.

Eve raised a brow. "Much?"

"Yes?" Much asked his love sweetly, while trying to block Marian from his kitchen.

"What is all this about?"

Much smiled. In his happiness he let Marian slip past him and take his spoon to continue stirring.

"Hang on," said Much territorially, "that's my spoon."

Marian took a deep breath. "He is my husband Much, it is the least I can give him."

Much shook his head. "I do not believe his. As his wife, is there not, um," Much was hesitant to bring this up, "well, you know."

"What Much?"

"Sex," said Much finally.

Eve broke into a fit of giggles and Much's face grew a bright shade of red.

Marian did not reply.

"He did not mean it badly," said Eve kindly, "though I still have no idea what you two are talking about."

Marian laughed though her eyes were a bit watery with shame. "It is Robin's birthday today." She turned to Much. "And you are right Much, that is what I should give him, but I am not sure…that is I keep thinking about the first time with _him…_and it…" She burst into tears and very un-ladylike, as was her fashion, began to weep into Much's cake batter.

Much rushed over to comfort her and move her away from his mixture.

"You will be alright," said Much kindly. "And you can finish the cake if you want."

Marian shook her head. "No you finish it. You are right, ever since we were children you have never missed his birthday. You have always remembered."

"So have you," said Much, "you might not have done anything but I know you've remembered."

Marian smiled. "That's kind of you to say. I'm going to go back to Robin now."

Much shuddered. "I don't want to know."

"Get your mind out of the gutter dear," said Eve kissing Much on the cheek.

Marian walked off back to Robin, leaving Much and Eve alone.

"Well," said Eve when Marian had left, "that was interesting."

Much nodded. "I told you it was a special day."

"I wonder if you should do this for mine," said Eve half joking, half serious.

Much put his arms around her and kissed her gently. "Of course I will. Better than this even."

Eve sighed. "I do not even know when my birthday is."

Much's mouth dropped open. "You mean that you've never had a birthday party?"

Eve shook her head.

"Never had a cake?"

Eve shook her head.

"Never gotten presents?"

Eve sighed. "What do you think?"

Much kissed her forehead. Then he whispered in her ear, "Perhaps tomorrow I shall declare throughout the entire land that it is your birthday. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," said Eve.

Meanwhile Marian was making her way back to Robin carefully. She was not completely sure of what would happen, but she knew that she was stronger than her fears. She was not going to feel Guy's tentacles upon her when Robin touched her. She was not going to feel Guy's intrusive tongue inside her mouth when Robin delicately felt through her mouth when they made love.

She reached Robin who was asleep and sighing.

She sighed. "Robin?"

"Marian," Robin sighed.

Marian crawled into bed. She kissed his mouth. Robin slowly opened his eyes and saw Marian lying next to him. At first he gasped, realizing that what they had just been doing was a dream. He felt slightly embarrassed, especially since Marian had told him the night before that she couldn't have relations like that with him for a while.

But then he was surprised to see Marian moving closer to him and kissing his mouth longingly.

He broke from her. "Marian?"

She continued kissing his neck, while her hand felt its way to his privates. He grabbed her hand before it reached his penis.

_Not like this._

"Marian?" Robin asked. "What is wrong? Look at me."

Marian looked at Robin. She said nothing.

"Why are you doing this? Last night you said—"

Marian put a finger to his lips. "I love you my husband. Happy birthday."

"Oh," said Robin, "I forgot about that."

Marian kissed him. "I did not."

"Thank God for that," said Robin beginning to undress Marian. Then he stopped, his hands were shaking. "Marian? Is this going to, upset you?"

Suddenly he felt a release of pleasure at Marian's touch. "Ah. God!"

"This?" she asked him as she watched him reach ecstasy. "Right now, my lord, I am your humble servant. Willing to do whatever you ask."

"Oh really?" Robin asked throwing the bed covers over both their heads so that they would make for themselves an artificial night to block out the day.

As Marian gave Robin his gift, Eve continued to watch Much with his baking.

"You know," said Eve, "she did that on purpose."

"What?" Much asked.

"If she has sex with him," Eve said innocently, "it will cancel out your cake."

Much smiled at Eve. Her words did not discourage him, try as she might to bring him back to bed.

"I've always done something for his birthday," said Much. "And ever since we were children, no matter what else he received, he always liked my gift."

Eve looked amused. "What about when you were in the Holy Land? How do you make a cake when you're fighting?"

"Good question," said Much with a smile, "see his bow was getting a bit worn out so…"

"You made him a new one," finished Eve. "You must really love him don't you?"

Much noticed the little edge to Eve's voice. "Yes, but we have known each other forever. He has been my best friend since I can remember. This is what friends do for each other."

"He'd do this for you?" Eve asked doubtfully.

Much sighed and gave Eve a playful grin. "If you're not quiet, I'm going to throw a spoon at you."

"I'm serious," said Eve, "what does he do for you on your birthday?"

Much shrugged. "He gave me this hat once." He pointed to the hat he always wore that was currently on his head.

"It is a very nice hat," said Eve kindly.

"It is just his way," said Much, "he does not remember things like this all the time. He has important things to do you know."

Eve nodded, not wishing to argue with him anymore.

The dawn continued to creep into the sky as the two lovers continued to prepare for Robin's birthday. Rays of light touched Allan's sleepy eyes causing him to blink and sit up. He too, like Guy, had his moment of Nirvana. Things were peaceful and serene. He was everything he could hope to be in that moment in time while the sun woke the world.

And then everything hit him.

He remembered his unrequited love for Meg. He remembered the intruder he had so easily invited into the camp. And he remembered that, according to her, he was Robin Hood. And Allan, though he would not admit it to anyone, rather liked that. He enjoyed the feeling that he could bring hope to the serfs and peasants of Nottingham. He enjoyed the feeling in his gut that Sherwood Forest was his domain.

Even though it was all a lie. Of course it was a lie. Allan still felt like Allan inside. Robin Hood was only a name and held no weight in reality. Robin Hood, even for the real Robin Hood, was just a name that gave people hope. Very few peasants had actually come across the real Robin Hood and they too would have believed Allan was Robin.

Allan stretched and stood up, letting the rays of light awaken his soul. He felt weak, hiding behind Robin's name. Perhaps this light would give him strength. Today would be tolerable, today he would find out the nature of Isabella's game.

He dressed himself and walked over to Isabella's bunk. It was removed from the rest of the camp so she could have her privacy and not be disturbed. Allan knew that they were taking a risk by letting her be separate but Allan was Robin, it was his decision.

When Allan arrived, Isabella was still asleep. He watched her sleep peacefully. Her long hair was draped around her face like a slightly messy, yet beautiful mask of darkness. Allan liked seeing her this way, it made her seem more vulnerable, more human.

Allan raised a brow suddenly, realizing that her breathing was not that of someone who was asleep. But someone who was awake and trying to seem asleep.

"How long have you been up?" Allan asked.

"Some time," said Isabella quietly opening her eyes and moving her hair from her eyes.

Isabella never slept much at night. She never experienced a good night's sleep since she had been married to Martin. It was difficult to sleep anywhere near a monster like Martin.

She took that thought out of her head as she looked at the outlaw leader she was sent here to seduce. Somehow she would have to bewitch him and bring him back to Martin and the sheriff. Isabella sat up.

"I should go back home today," she said trying to sound kind. "They will be worried if I am gone for a long time."

Allan nodded not believing a word she spoke. "I'm sure they are. But why not have some breakfast with us? Then you can tell us where you live and we'll help you find your way back. Its too early to think about leaving. Unless," Allan paused and smiled, "you'd like to try to find your way back yourself?"

Isabella shook her head. "I doubt I'll be able to get out of this forest on my own."

Allan offered his hand to Isabella. "Would you like to get some breakfast?"

Isabella smiled but did not take Allan's hand. "Thank you Robin, but I'm going to have to get dressed first."

"Okay," he said ignoring the jolt he felt when she said _his _name.

"Turn around," she insisted.

Allan turned around. "You won't run away will you?"

"Of course not," said Isabella.

Allan could not see that Isabella was smiling and her face was very red. Though she was a married woman, she felt uncomfortable dressing near this legendary hero of the forest. She had assumed he would be a proud, stuck up, sort of fellow. In fact, he seemed ordinary and human. He looked vulnerable like every other man she had known. He still had morning hair and a crooked smile like other men.

And yet, at the same time, he was not like other men.

He was more than other men, she could see that in his face.

"You can turn around now," she said.

Allan turned around and faced her. "A little too fancy for this breakfast but…" Then his voice trailed off. He remembered something about this morning. He remembered how this morning, this day, was different from other mornings and other days.

"Is something wrong?" Isabella asked.

Allan shook his head. "No."

And nothing would go wrong, that is, if everyone remembered that Allan was Robin and Robin was Allan. And if everyone kept that straight while they wished Allan, who was really Robin, a happy birthday, everything would be alright.

Though Allan, as he led Isabella to breakfast, doubted that Much would be pleased with this arrangement.

He wasn't.

When Allan and Isabella walked into the main area of the camp, they saw Much, Eve, Djaq, John, Will, and Stephan sitting around with empty plates.

They all looked up at the new comers.

Much looked at Allan. "Hello Robin."

Allan nodded. "Where's the birthday boy?"

"Oh," said Much standing up, "you mean Allan? I don't know. This is really inconvenient you know."

Allan gave Much a shut-up-now look. "Why?"

"Well," said Much, "you know, with this guest, everything gets a bit thrown off, wouldn't you agree?"  
Eve tugged at his arm, hoping he would sit down. He did as did Allan and Isabella.

Allan rolled his eyes, this was going to be an interesting morning.

**what's gonna happen?? And yes...having robby's birthday was tootally intentionall!!!!! thoughts, feelings?? tell me all **


End file.
